1. Field of Invention
At least some embodiments described herein relate generally to a Lithium-Ion (Li-ion) based adaptive battery pack.
2. Discussion of Related Art
An electric battery is a device including one or more electrochemical cells that convert stored chemical energy into electrical energy. There are multiple different types of battery technologies. For example, one common type of battery is a Valve-Regulated Lead-Acid (VRLA) battery. A typical VRLA battery is a rechargeable battery including two plates of lead, which serve as electrodes, suspended in an electrolyte solution. In a discharge process, the lead plates react with the electrolyte solution to produce a voltage across the plates. Another type of battery is a Lithium-ion (Li-ion) battery. Common Li-ion batteries use a lithium compound as one electrode material and carbon as another electrode material. In a discharge process of a typical Li-ion battery, lithium ions move from a negative electrode to a positive electrode, through an electrolyte, generating a voltage. As lithium is a highly reactive element, Li-ion batteries typically have high energy density.